Rare Blueprint
Rare Blueprint list(In progress,to be filled) Vega #Anin-x colonial lifter (Kalabesh ,Level 4 Sentinel ) #Anin-X Colonial Jet (Axiom ,Level 8 SentinelSentinels ) #Anln-X Tank (Aurora ,level 15 Harvesters ) #SC-X Arrow Speed ( Aurora; Menders, Custodian Commanders ) #SC-X Thunderstorm(Aurora; Rocket Turrets, Marauder Commanders ,Harvesters ) #Vega Vendetta Blaster (Aurora ,Level 13-15 Avengers ) #Vega Speed Actuator (Aurora ,Interceptors) #Vega Shield (Aurora ,Marauders ) #Vega Stun Charge (Aurora ,Custodian Commanders ) #Vega Collector (Aurora ,Harvesters ) #Vega Afterburner (Aurora ,Interceptors ) #Vega Venom Rocket (Aurora ,Rocket Turrets ) #Vega Repair Droid (Aurora ,Menders,Sentinel ) #Vega Protector (Aurora ,Custodian Commanders ) #Vega Repair Target (Aurora ,Menders ) #Vega Vendetta Taunt (Aurora ,Maurauders, Sentinel Commanders ) #Vega Aim Computer (Aurora ,Marauder Commander ) #SC-SSX Overseer (MANTIS RABBIT RAGOUT!) Antares #Anln-X Shock Ship (Lustra, Custodian Commander, Harvester) #Antares Armageddon Blaster (Avenger, Barbarian; Lustra) #Antares Repair Droid (Terasa; Parasite, Frenzoid, Rocketeer) #Antares Collector (Avenger, Barbarian; Terasa) #Antares Afterburner (Interceptor) #Antares Aggrobeacon (Lustra, Barbarian) #Antares Aim Computer (Lustra, Rocketeer) #Antares Aim Scrambler (Lustra, Avenger) #Antares Apocalypse Rocket (Lustra, Rocketeer) #Antares Ion Shield (Lustra, Marauder) #Antares Perforator (Lustra, Parasite) #Antares Protector (Terasa, Custodian Commander) #Antares Repair Field (Lustra, Mender) #Antares Repair Target (Terasa, Mender) #Antares Speed Actuator (Lustra, Frenzoid) #Antares Stun Charge (Lustra, Custodian Commander) #Antares Taunt (Terasa, Avenger) #STAM SA-X Heavy Armor (MANTIS RABBIT RAGOUT!) Gemini #GC-X Fusion Engineer (Harvester, Custodian Commander) #Gemini Afterburner (Interceptor) #Gemini Aggrobeacon (Detonator) #Gemini Aggrobomb (Detonator) #Gemini Aim Computer (Rocketeer) #Gemini Aim Scrambler (Avenger) #Gemini Collector (Avenger) #Gemini Fusion Protector (Custodian Commanders) #Gemini Fusion Shield (Marauder, Resurrector) #Gemini Geiger Blaster (Rocketeer, Prosperous; Marauder, Commerce Central) #Gemini Giga Rocket (Rocketeer) #Gemini Perforator (Parasite) #Gemini Repair Droid (Parasite, Commerce Central; Marauder, Prosperous) #Gemini Repair Field (Menders) #Gemini Repair Target (Menders) #Gemini Resurrect (Resurrector) #Gemini Speed Actuator (Pyro) #Gemini Stun Charge (Custodian Commanders) #Gemini Stun Dome (Paralyzor) #Gemini Taunt (Detonator) #Gemini Thermo-blast (Pyro) #STAM SG-X Fusion Storm (MANTIS RABBIT RAGOUT!) Mizar #(MST-X Fusion Storm) #Mizar Afterburner (Interceptor) #Mizar Aggrobeacon (Detonator) #Mizar Aim Computer (Rocketeer) #Mizar Aim Scrambler (Avenger) #Mizar Collector (Baumar; Avenger, Marauder, Pyro) #Mizar Fusion Protector (Custodian Commander) #Mizar Fusion Shield (Marauder, Molikar) #Mizar Master Blaster (Molikar; Parasite, Paralyzor, Pyro) #Mizar Mutilation Rocket (DS Rocketeer) #Mizar Perforator (Parasite) #Mizar Repair Droid (Baumar; Rocketeer, Pyro, Avenger, Marauder) #Mizar Repair Field (Mender) #Mizar Repair Target (Mender) #Mizar Resurrect (Ressusector) #Mizar Speed Actuator (Pyro) #Mizar Stun Charge (Custodian Commander) #Mizar Stun Dome (Paralyzor) #Mizar Taunt (Detonator) #Mizar Thermo-blast (Pyro) #STAM SM-X Fusion Armor (MANTIS RABBIT RAGOUT!) Sol #STAM X-Shadow Sniper (Signor Commander) #Sol Attack Charge (Attack Drone) #Sol Attack Droid (Repair Node) #Sol Orbital Strike (Signor) #Sol Sailor Speed Actuator (Pyro) #Sol Salvager Collector (Harvester) #Sol Salvor Repair Target (Repogrub) #Sol Sanctuary Repair Field (Repair Node) #Sol Sanitizer Rocket (Rocketeer, Rocket Turret) #Sol Savior Protector (Moon, Repogrub, Custodian Commander) #Sol Scorcher Thermo-blast (Pyro; The Moon, Earth) #Sol Scuttler Aim Scrambler (Assassin) #Sol Scyther Perforator (Any Imperial or Mantis Sniper) #Sol Silencer Aggrobomb (Detonator) #Sol Sinister Aggrobeacon (Detonator) #Sol Skyrocket Afterburner (Interceptor) #Sol Sniper Blaster (Moon, Imperial or Mantis Sniper) #Sol Solace Resurrect (Ressusectors) #Sol Solar-net Aim Computer (Rocketeer, Rocket Turret) #Sol Solo Shield (Marauder) #Sol Sonic Blaster (Earth; Assassin, Pyro) #Sol Soul Crusher Taunt (Detonator) #Sol Stagger Stun Charge (Custodian Commander) #Sol Super Repair Droid (Mender) #Sol Synthesis Stun Dome (Shock Turret) #STAM SS-X Thunder Shock (MANTIS RABBIT RAGOUT!) Draconis #META-SDX Engineer (MANTIS RABBIT RAGOUT!) # META-X Defender # Draconis Disaster Blaster # Draconis Delta Colector # Draconis Definitive Repair Droid # Draconis Drifter afterburner # Draconis Diabolic Rocket # Draconis Dunebus Shield P.S This list comes from experience and logic alike. Most information is true but if you notice any errors, please feel free to correct them to make this wiki as helpful as possible. 03:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Slifer322Category:Rare Category:Blueprint